


Ghost Cafe

by Killermaxaroo



Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: A little angst?, Cafe AU, Ezra is a meme lord, F/M, Hospital, Kallus is sad boi, M/M, Zeb owns a cafe, counting freckles, zeb is protective boi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:47:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23804860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Killermaxaroo/pseuds/Killermaxaroo
Summary: Zeb owns a cafe, Kallus is a hot regular. Imperial Corporations, Rebellion, I don't know how corporations work, ok? It's kinda a mess, but it was fun to write.
Relationships: Alexsandr Kallus/Garazeb "Zeb" Orrelios, Kanan Jarrus/Hera Syndulla
Kudos: 12





	Ghost Cafe

Modern day, human Zeb au. Idk what this will hold. A bit o’ Kanera, a lot of Kalluzeb, bit of Ezra and Sabine.

Garazeb Orrelios flipped the sign so it now said ‘open’ instead of ‘closed’. Why was he running a breakfast cafe? Because he likes breakfast food, that’s why. And he loves waffles. He had a few other staff members, who he was already friends with, and all needed jobs. Ezra Bridger worked the dishes, Sabine Wren took orders, with the help of Visago, who isn’t a huge help, but he works there for the money, and uses it as his ‘you owe me a favor because I work for you’ card. Kanan Jarrus helps out with the cooking. He was blinded by an idiot who opened a blowtorch in front of his face while they were working on a new car model for a friend (definitely not Visago). Hera Syndulla is the manager, due to Zeb being head chef. Occasionally, Jacen, Hera and Kanan’s son, will stop by with his friends. One regular in particular caught Zeb’s eye. He didn’t know much about him, but he looked like a busy business man. Zeb had laughed to himself anytime he combined the words, creating ‘busy’ness man. Kanan said he knew Kallus personally. He said that he was a work rival. Kanan worked part time for both jobs, trying to provide for his small family. He and Hera were married, adopted Ezra and took in Sabine, and have a parrot, Chopper. Zeb, Sabine, and Ezra would teach it swear words. Kanan’s second job was a bit more political than Kanan would like, but it paid well. They were Rebelion, while Kallus worked for Imperial Corp. They always called it the Empire, and their pawns ‘buckets’. Imperial Corp. would always ask Zeb, and any other business, if he would sell. He never did. Kallus never ordered food, only coffee, or, occasionally, tea. One day, Zeb had had enough, and put a small plate of bacon and eggs on Kallus’ designated table.  
“On the house,” he said as he put the plate down. Kallus looked at the food longingly, but refused it.  
“No thank you,” he pushed the plate towards Zeb. There was no one else in the cafe, as it was getting closer to closing.  
“Can I ask why?” Kallus shook his head. Zeb noticed that his suits were becoming slightly bigger on him. Was Kallus forcing himself not to eat?  
“No. I apologize if I made you worry, but I assure you, I’m fine,” he said, still looking at the plate.  
“So, Kallus, right?” he asked as he sat across from him. “You work for Imperial Corp?” Kallus nodded sadly.  
“I heard that they’re trying to make you sell. I’ll have you know, that I’ve been working for almost ten years there, and I’ve been trying to quit for five years. I’ve been giving Kanan hints on the next businesses they’ll try to take. They’ve almost convinced the Lothal pet store to sell.”  
“Ezra’s friend Peter works there.” Kallus nodded. “Ok, I know you said I couldn’t ask, but why won’t you eat?” Kallus looked at his hands, and twiddled his thumbs, then slicked his, already slicked-back, hair back.  
“If I told you, you’d just try and force me to eat.” Zeb hummed as he thought. “I don’t want to trouble anyone.”  
“Why would you think you’re troubling anyone?”  
“Well, I’m a burden to everyone at Imperial Corp. so I just assumed that-”  
“Don’t assume that because some people don’t talk to you, or are a jackass, that means you're not worth anything. You’re worth everything.” Kallus seemed taken aback at this, and grabbed a piece of bacon, and bit off a little bit. Zeb smiled, and pat his shoulder as he walked off.

The next time that Kanan ‘saw’ Kallus, was when he stopped by his (and Saw Gerrara’s) office. Needless to say, he was surprised. Why in the entire universe, would Kallus stop by? He seemed to have a bag of muffins, from Ghost Cafe, with him. He shut the door behind him, and sat down in one of the chairs.  
“Kallus? Well this is an unexpected visit,” he went over the schedules that Saw told him they had that morning, and figured that this time was free. “How can I help you?”  
“I think I’m in love with Garazeb,” he spoke hastily, but Kanan understood perfectly. “Sorry, but I didn’t know how else to start.” Kanan nodded slightly.  
“It’s fine. So, is that all you wanted to say, or . . . ?”  
“No, well. Me and Zeb started talking as everyone leaves for closing, and he’s helped me, so I want to help him, but I don’t know how.” If Kanan wasn’t surprised already, he was definitely surprised by this.  
“What did Zeb help you with?” Kallus shifted nervously in the chair.  
“He helped me eat again.” Kanan raised his eyebrows. “I want to help him.”  
“You can get the Empire off his back.” Kallus nodded quickly.  
“That’s a great idea,” he grabbed his muffin bag, and left Kanan’s shared office.  
“You’re welcome.” 

Not even an hour passed before Zeb had walked into his office. Instead of politely walking in, Zeb had slammed his hands on Kanan’s desk, scaring the ‘knight’.  
“MOTHER F- ZEB!” Zeb laughed, and then immediately stopped.  
“I’m in love with Kallus.” Kanan sighed.  
“Yeah, everyone already knew that,” he said, deciding not to tell him about Kallus coming in earlier. “Wait, don’t you have a cafe to run?” Zeb’s green eyes widened.  
“SHIT.” He ran out of the office, and to his cafe, where Kallus’ table was vacant.  
“Dude, where were you? We can’t make the food, and you only had one other chef in there,” Zeb sighed.  
“I know, ok. I just had to run a quick errand.” He put on his apron, and got to cooking the orders. Sabine elbowed him in the arm, signaling that Kallus was there. He gave her a small plate of bacon and eggs to put on Kallus’ table. Before he had her take it out, he wrote a few digits and his name down on a piece of paper. Sabine rolled her eyes, and Zeb shrugged. Sabine had then written: Text me? ;)  
“I fixed it,” she showed Zeb the new message that was on the paper.  
“Sabine. I can’t tell if I should thank you, or be mad at you. Now take those to Kallus, and make sure he gets the paper.” She saluted, and went on her way to place the plate and the paper next to Kallus’ papers.  
“On the house,” she said as she placed the plate on the table. Kallus thanked her, and was about to give her back the paper that he assumed she dropped, but noticed it was a phone number. 

(206) 164-8930 Text me? ;) 

Garazeb Orrelios <3

Kallus smiled at the paper, as he realized that the mandalorian had added in her own touch. Kallus looked over at the kitchen, to see Zeb wave at him, then get dragged by the other chef to get back to work. Kallus’ smile widened as he put the number into his phone, and texted the number. 

(206) 209-7568: Hi, this is Alexsandr Kallus. Thanks for the food. I owe you. 

Zeb checked his phone, and smiled as he read the text, and showed it to Sabine.  
“Sabine! Look!” She highfived him, and cheered.  
“Way to go! Now, finish those waffles for table three.”

Zeb: How about dinner? Kal: Ok, but I’m paying. Zeb: Suuuuuuurreeee Kal: Oh, don’t be so immature. I’m sure you’ll live if I pay for one meal. Zeb: Fine. I’ll pay for the next one. Kal is typing. Kal: Did you just ask me out on a second date, without even going on a first one? Zeb: Did you just accept? Kal: . . . Maybe. Now get back to cooking. We’ll have plenty of time to talk later. Zeb: ;) I like your mutton chops. <3 Match your honey eyes. Kal: Ha ha. Now get back to work. Zeb: Sorry, Sabine stole my phone. Zeb: I keep trying to count your freckles whenever we talk before closing. Kallus was definitely blushing now. Kal is typing. Zeb: SORRY! That time it was Ezra. Kal is typing. Kal: It’s fine. I’ll have you know that I’ve tried to count my freckles as well. I think I got to 1,000 before I realized I had already counted half of them twice. Zeb: Haha! I think I got to 500, and then you looked down. Kal: Sorry for interrupting your counting that I had no idea you were doing. Now, seriously, get back to work. Zeb: Hi, this is his friend/coworker/brotha from anotha motha, Ezra. If you hurt Zeb in any way, I will have Sabine kill you. Zeb: This is Sabine, and I second that. Zeb could hear Kallus stifle a laugh. He glared at the two teenagers who still had his phone. Zeb: Sabine: So, what makes you think you're worthy of our Zeb? Kal is typing. Kal is typing. Kal: I don’t? I’m not worthy of someone that amazing. Zeb: Hey, this is the real Zeb. Sorry they asked that. And believe me, you’re 100% worthy. I hope I’m worthy of you, as well. Kal: It’s ok. You are more than worthy to have me. Now Garazeb Orrelios, get back to cooking those waffles, or I will move our date to tomorrow. Zeb: Nooooooo, that’s too far away! Kal: Then get back to work. Zeb: okkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk. Only because you said so. I will be counting your freckles on our date, so don’t be looking down the entire time. Kal: Haha, ok. Now go make waffles! Zeb: I’m going, I’m going! See you later. Zeb: <3 Kal: Hi Sabine. Zeb: HIIIIIIIII!!!!!! Kal: You also need to get back to work, and so do I. Zeb: Awwwww, fine. Take care of our big ol’ teddy bear! Kal: I will. Kallus took in a shaky breath, finally calming down from Sabine’s question. He looked at the paperwork for the planning of having Zeb sell his cafe. He looked at the cafe. He could see why Imperial Corp. would want it. They’re not getting it though. He grabbed his briefcase, and put all the loose papers inside of it, and locked it. He was going to convince them not to try and take Garazeb’s cafe, or any other business, so to Hell with them. Zeb watched as Kallus left. He was glad to see that he had eaten all the eggs and one piece of bacon. He sighed, letting his eyes wander the back of Kallus. “You have no shame,” Sabine interrupted his thoughts, by standing in front of him. “Now make some more waffles.” Zeb rolled his eyes, and went back to cooking. After a few hours, Zeb was getting worried. Usually Kallus would stop by before closing. He’d also have shown up, because of their date. That’s when his phone buzzed. 

Kal: I am deeply sorry, but I’m afraid I have to cancl. 

Zeb stared at the text. It wasn’t like Kal to misspell words. 

Zeb: Are you ok? Kal: Im fine. Zeb: No you’re not. I’m coming to get you. Where are you? Kal: Garezb, im fine. Zeb: Kal, where are you? Kal: alley next to imprel corp next to the cantna. Zeb: Ok, I’m coming to get you. 

Zeb told Sabine to close up, and that he’d be back later to take care of the rest. Right now, he had to find Kallus. He parked next to the Cantina, not wanting to be seen anywhere near Imperial Corp. He looked in the alley, and saw a dark figure on the ground. Oh no. He ran up to the figure, and held up his phone’s flashlight. Please don’t be Kallus, please don’t be- Oh no. Kal. “Kal, Kal wake up. Alex? Alex, wake up!” he shook Kallus’ unconscious figure, hoping he’d wake up. He picked him up, remembering when he first met Kallus. Kallus had gone into his cafe to persuade Zeb into selling. They ended up becoming friends, because Zeb helped him after he saw Kallus fall and break his leg as he walked down the stairs. “Zeb . . .?” He held him tighter, and set him in the car. “No . . . Not the - OW, SHIT!” Kallus moved his once again broken leg. “I can’t . . . burden . . . doctors.” Zeb still drove towards the nearest hospital. “Zeb, don’t. No, I’m not- I don’t deserve . . . ” “Everyone deserves medical attention,” he said sharply, turning into the hospital’s parking lot. He picked up Kallus and made his way into the hospital. In the bright lights, he noticed that Kallus’ lip was split, and had a black eye. “Ashla, Kal. What happened to you?” A doctor came in and took Kallus. “Can I go with him?” “Once we’re done checking him, you can see him.” “Please, just let me be by his side.” “I’m sorry, but I can’t let that happen. I’m really sorry. Your partner will be ok.” Zeb nodded, and sat down on a nearby chair. He pulled out his phone and decided to text Ezra or Kanan, or anyone until he could see Alex again. 

Zeb: Hey. Sabean: ZEB!! WHAT HAPPENED!?!?!? Zeb: I’m not sure yet, but I’m at the hospital waiting for them to finish looking at Kal. Sabean: KAL IS IN THE HOSPITAL!?!?!?!? Zeb: Yeah. He was beaten up real bad. Had a black eye, and a split lip. I think they broke his leg again. Sabean: Holy shit. Ok, um. Do you want me to come over there? Zeb: Nah, it’s fine. Maybe when I find out who did this. Sabean: Ok. Hang on. -Sabean added LOTHCAT brotha to the chat- LOTHCAT brotha: ZEB WHY ARE YOU AT THE HOSPITAL!??!?! Zeb: I’m waiting to check on Kallus. He got beat up in an alley. LOTHCAT brotha: WHAT!?!? Noooooooo you were supposed to go on a datteeeee!! Sabean: Zeb, are you sure you don’t want us there? Zeb: I’m sure. Kal will just say that he didn’t want to burden anyone. Sabean: Awww. Poor sad boi. LOTHCAT brotha: Sad boiiiiii. We love our sad boi. Zeb: What does that even mean? Sabean: Zeb is protective boiiiiiiii LOTHCAT brotha: PROTECTIVE BOIIIIIIII Zeb: More confused boi than anything. What does ‘boi’ even mean? Sabean: QUICK, EZRA! We need to distract protective boi by teaching him the ways of the meme LOTHCAT brotha: Allow me, the meme lord of our squad, to open your eyes. -LOTHCAT brotha sent an image- Zeb: ??? I don’t get it. LOTCHAT brotha: That is a meme. It’s funny. You laugh, and you quote. Zeb: Is that why you always say ‘uh yeah, I sure hope it does’ anytime we pass a road work ahead sign? LOTHCAT brotha: EXACTLY. See, now you’re getting it! Kallus woke up in the familiarly uncomfortable sheets. No. He tried to move, but the pain in his leg stopped him. “OW, shit.” The doctor across the room walked over to his bed. “Oh good, you’re awake. I’ll go get your partner.” “Partner?” Zeb then basically shoved the doctor aside as soon as she called his name. “KAL!” “Zeb?” “Just press that button if you need anything,” she gestured to the remote on the table next to Kallus’ bed. “Thank you.” The doctor bowed her head and left the room. “Alex, thank Ashla you’re alright!” he rushed to his side and grabbed his hand, not bothering to sit down. “Did I make you wait? I’m sorry-” “NO. Don’t apologize for being beat up. Who did this to you? Why did they do this?” Kallus shifted in the bed, and became way too comfortable with the small circles that Zeb was rubbing into his knuckles. “Alexsandr, please tell me.” Kallus sighed and let his head fall onto the pillow. “I tried to convince Imperial Corp to leave businesses like yours alone. I’ve also been researching any illegal thing they did, and sent them to Kanan under the name Fulcrum. I wanted to help you after you had helped me. I’m sorry. I should’ve done better.” Zeb held Kallus’ hand close to him, and placed a kiss on the knuckles. “Don’t apologize for helping me. That’s the kindest thing anyone has ever done for me. And, what did I help you with?” “What did you- Zeb, you helped me eat again. I was starving myself before you put that plate of eggs and bacon on my table. You saved me. Twice. The first was when I tripped down those stairs.” Zeb laughed and looked at Kallus. “Alex, you are the best thing that has ever happened to me. I don’t deserve someone so perfect.” Kallus’ eyes widened. Perfect? Kallus was anything but perfect. “Zeb, I’m not-” “You are to me. You also didn’t answer my question of who did this.” “Grand Admiral Thrawn, and Governor Pryce. Also anyone who would participate. I deser-” he was cut off by Zeb’s soft lips against his own. He was startled by the kiss, but quickly melted into it. There was one more thing that caught his attention as his tongue flicked over Zeb’s top lip. He broke the kiss, but still stayed close enough that his breath was hitting against Zeb’s lips. “You use flavored chapstick?” Zeb chuckled, and kissed his agent again. “You can borrow it if you’d like.” “No thanks.” Zeb moved to sit on the chair, and decided it was too far away, so he snuggled up next to Kallus on the already small bed. They seemed to just stare at each other for what seemed like forever. Zeb hummed a quiet tune. “2,762.” Kallus blinked his eyes open. “Hm?” “That’s how many freckles you have.” Kallus laughed, and captured Zeb’s lips with his own. They were interrupted by Sabine and Ezra running in. “FINALLY,” Sabine burst through the door after seeing them cuddling together through the window. “I didn’t think I could handle your side glances from the kitchen. “You told them I was here?” Zeb nodded. “They’re your friends now, ok? They also bugged me about showing up. I said they didn’t have to, but oh well. Here they are,” Zeb chuckled and placed a kiss on Kallus’ forehead. “I hope I didn’t worry anyone. I’ll buy you guys dinner or-” “Look, Kal, that’s very kind, but yeah you worried us, and you’re not going to be buying anything for anyone, except for Zeb,” Ezra was now sitting on the chair. Almost three minutes later, Hera and Kanan were inside the room. “KALLUS! You were found out?” Kanan called from the door. Kallus turned to Zeb, who nodded. “Yes. I wish I could’ve done more. I should’ve-” Zeb cut him off with a tight hug. “You did what you could in the time given.” “Thank you. For taking me in.” “Thank you, for risking everything.” Zeb got up from his spot next to Kallus, but grabbed the second chair and brought it next to Kallus, holding his hand. Hera whispered to Kanan that they (Kallus and Zeb) were holding hands. “I see that you two finally got together after both of you told me you were in love with each other. Kallus turned a bright red, and Zeb facepalmed. After a while, Hera and Kanan left, to make sure that Jacen was still asleep. Ezra and Sabine stayed a little while after, trying to explain what a meme was to Kallus and Zeb. They gave up after a while, and left. Zeb stayed the night, still holding Kallus’ hand when he woke up.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!!!!! All love to anyone who read, commented and/or left kudos! Thank you my soccer children for reading this mess! This was hastily put together, and hastily posted. So, I will take any criticism you have.


End file.
